Thinking out loud
by shadowsongtress
Summary: An insert to a special wedding from one of my stories.


"We have a special surprise for the bride." The DJ announces from his place at the booth. "If Kim could come and sit in this chair then we can present the special surprise."

"What…what is going on?" Kim asks, as Aisha and Trini guides her to a chair ornamented with pink and white decorations.

Aisha shakes her head. "Just sit and enjoy."

"What she said," Trini adds with a smile.

Kim smiles at her two best friends wondering what is happening. "Okay." I wonder what is going on. I know aspect of my wedding; so what is this?

"We have a special surprise from the groom to his bride that she is going to love." The DJ looks to his left for the cue that he can begin the song.

Zack nods his head and the DJ turns on the music.

Kim looks from Zack to the DJ. "What is going on?" As soon as the music starts, Kim smiles. "I love this song."

"I know you do," Tommy walks out holding a microphone. He begins to sing the song.

Kim beams as Tommy begins to walk towards her and sings to her.

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)

La la la la la la la la la

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

After the song the room is quiet for a second before the applause begins.

"You can take five," Zack tells the DJ. "Now that is what I am talking about," Zack puts on a cd and walks to his friends.

"Oh my God; I cannot believe you just did that," Kim squeals as she hugs her new husband.

"I had to do something to show you how much I loved you," Tommy kisses Kim passionately.

Kim beams, "I thought you would never sing in public especially in front of all these people."

"Kimberly Ann Oliver, don't you know that I would do anything for you," Tommy tells her.

"Whoa, Tommy, if I knew you could sing like that than Kim would not be the one in white today," Kat jokes.

Aisha shakes her head. "No way, I would be the one in white today; sorry Kim, you know I love you but I loved that more." "When Kim told me that you could sing well I thought she was jesting but wow let me just say you were awesome."

"I never doubted you Tommy," Trini tells him with a smile.

"Ladies; this is my moment," Kim laughs as she wraps an around around Tommy. "I love you."

Tommy embraces Kim tighter. "I love you Beautiful."

"Good job, Tommy that went better than planned," Zack smiles at Tommy.

"Especially since all the girls have fallen under Tommy's spell," Adam replies. "Hey still has some of that evil green ranger power left," Adam whispers loud enough for the rangers to hear.

Kim looks at Adam. "Oh he definitely has some left; I know because every time we…"

"Enough of that," Jason interrupts Kim. "We don't need to hear that."

"I concur," Billy turns bright red.

Tommy chuckles evilly. "Only my Beautiful can do."

"So, if we are done with this little chat can I go back to my plate," Rocky asks.

Tanya halts her hand from slapping Rocky. "How about you just wait sweetie."

"Aw, it would not be a celebration if Rocky did not mention getting back to his plate." Kim laughs. "Handsome, how about a dance before we sit back down."

Tommy response was to twirl her. "Your wish is my command." "I wonder why we never had to fight a genie monster."

"Who knows we had to fight everything else including my mother's purse and my lipstick." Kim lays her head on Tommy's chest.

"I guess it will be one of those mysteries until I become a ranger again," Tommy tells her.

Kim head pops up. "What did you just say?"

"I love you," Tommy replies. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"Yes, you did about a trillion times," Kim places her head back on his chest. "This is just how I pictured my wedding would be and it is perfect."

Tommy smiles, "I am definitely happy about that." "I am also happy that I am the one making your special night amazing."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kim smiles against chest. "I think the universe would have found a way to reunite us just like it did."

"Oh yeah," Tommy smiles brighter. "I know that you are right." Tommy kisses Kim.


End file.
